Resort
by Fu FujoCassiopeia
Summary: Mimpi buruk Uzumaki Naruto dimulai ketika ia dan kekasihnya memasuki sebuah resort tua yang terletak di pinggir hutan./ "Selamat makan..." Gadis pengantar makanan itu tersenyum lebar ke arah keduanya./"Ahhh... Ughh... Naru-"/"SASUKE, KUMOHON SADARLAH!" Naruto terus berteriak. Berharap Sasuke dapat mendengar suaranya meski mustahil/ NaruSasu for # ChallengeAntaraPickGenre
Yohaaa... Akhirnya nih ff kelar juga.. #elap keringet

Ane harap sih 'antaranya' berasa ya.. Dan Hatsuki-san gak pada bingung ama alurnya yang mbulet... Wkwkw.. Udahan ah curcolnya, langsung baca aja..

 **#_$_#_$_#**

 **Resort.. By Fu FujoCassiopeia**

 **Disclaimer.. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NARUTO X SASUKE Slight YamiNaruto X Sasuke**

 **Rated: M untuk keamanan bersama**

 **Warning: Yaoi, OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo, judul yang gak nyambung...**

Spesial buat Hieda Yanti and Vivian, Fu harap nih ff gak keluar jalur ye... ^_^v

 **#_#_$_#_#**

" _Teme_ , yakin ini jalan menuju rumah kakekmu?" Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto ketika mobil hitam yang ia kemudikan memasuki jalanan desa yang gelap. Kanan dan kiri jalan berjejer deretan pohon pinus. Kondisi aspal juga sudah banyak yang berlubang dan rusak. Hampir tidak ada lampu jalan untuk menerangi perjalanan mereka, kecuali lampu yang berpijar dari mobil milik Naruto. Jujur saja, kondisi jalanan yang mereka lewati cukup mencekam.

"Iya, aku yakin ini jalannya." Lelaki raven yang duduk di samping Naruto menjawab. Meski ia sendiri tidak yakin jika memang benar inilah jalan menuju rumah kakeknya. Yah, sejujurnya Sasuke hampir 5 tahun tidak kesana, dan hanya dengan berbekal petujuk yang Itachi kakaknya berikan dan sedikit sisa ingatan di otaknya, ia mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke sana.

"Kenapa suasananya angker begini." Sebelah tangan si pirang yang bebas dari kemudi ia gunakan untuk mengusap tengkuknya yang meremang. Entah kenapa, sejak memasuki jalanan ini, dia merasa seperti ada yang mengkuti. "Tau begini harusnya kita berangkat lebih supaya tidak kemalaman."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes!" Sahut Sasuke, pria berparas manis yang cukup risih mendengar keluhan-keluhan Naruto.

"Huh, kau ini." Masih sambil menggerutu pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut memacu mobilnya dengan lebih cepat. Tujuannya hanya satu, segera keluar dari jalanan hutan sempit yang mereka lewati.

Tapi, belum satu kilo mobil sedan Naruto melaju, tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Asap mengepul dari arah mesin mobil, ditambah dengan aroma terbakar.

Naruto membenturkan kepalanya pada roda kemudinya, "Kenapa mobil ini mogok disaat yang tidak tepat sih?" Jerit Naruto frustasi. "Sasuke, bagaimana ini..."

Bukannya menjawab, kekasih si pirang berwajah datar itu malah melepas _savety belt_ lalu turun dari mobil. Melihat kekasihnya keluar, mau tidak mau iapun ikut turun, walau dengan berat hati.

Kepingan safir Naruto mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, tidak berbeda dengan tadi, suasana di tempat mereka berhenti sangatlah sepi. Belum lagi udara begitu dingin, membuat Naruto harus merapatkan jaketnya untuk menghalau angin malam yang seakan menusuk kulitnya.

"Sasuke, aku takut." Naruto merangkul lengan Sasuke erat, rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya beberapa saat lalu. "Bagaimana, apa mobilnya bisa diperbaiki?"

Sasuke melepas paksa rangkulan Naruto dan menutup kap mobil sedan berwarna hitam tersebut keras. "Sepertinya ada mesin yang rusak." Ujar pria berkulit putih itu dengan ekpresi datar, sesaat setelah memeriksa kondisi mobil tua milik Naruto. "Mungkin kita harus mencari bantuan."

"Mau cari bantuan dimana? Apa kau tidak lihat, cuma kita yang ada disini.." Naruto mulai khawatir, sungguh ia tidak mau berada di tempat seram itu lebih lama lagi.

Oniks milik Uchiha Sasuke mengamati ke sekitarnya, sampai ia menemukan satu-satunya bangunan yang ada disana. "Mungkin kita bisa minta tolong kesana." Tunjuknya pada bangunan bertuliskan resort yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Naruto mengikuti arah tunjuk Sasuke, seingatnya tidak ada bangunan seperti itu tadi.

 **####**

Resort ini terkesan sepi pengunjung, itulah kesan pertama yang muncul di benak Naruto. Lihat saja, bangunan sudah banyak yang rusak, dari mulai atap, lantai, bahkan cat temboknya pun juga banyak yang mengelupas. Terkesan mistis dimata Naruto.

"Kau yakin kita akan minta tolong kesini?" Entahlah, Naruto tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia bertanya demikian pada pacarnya yang _stoick_ itu. Dan sama dengan sebelumnya, kekasih ravennya tersebut hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin..."

"Itu karena kau penakut." Sahut Sasuke lalu meraih handel pintu lalu membukanya perlahan. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, pria berwajah androgini itu pun langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Hey, aku bukan penakut. Aku hanya waspada." Serunya tidak terima. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia merasa ada orang lain di belakangnya, hingga ia cepat-cepat menyusul ukenya yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Tidak berbeda dari kondisi di luar, di dalam ruangan yang lebih mirip lobi itu juga sepi. Perabotan disana sudah banyak yang usang dan dipenuhi oleh sarang laba-laba. Pencahayaannya juga minim. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang beberapa diantaranya sedikit berdecit ketika diinjak.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"ARRRGGHH..." Naruto reflek menjerit kencang ketika sebuah tepukan dengan suara mendesis dari arah belakang, mengagetkanya. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan semenya langsung menengok ke arah Naruto yang berdiri dengan mata tertutup dan tubuh yang gemetaran.

 _"Dobe,_ kenapa kau berteriak?" Sergah Sasuke, dia tidak menyangka jika pemuda pembuat onar di kampusnya itu ternyata begitu penakut.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Naruto yang mendengar suara desisan itu lagi langsung menoleh ke samping, arah dimana suara tadi berasal. "Sadakooo..." Lagi, dengan hebohnya pria blonde ini berteriak dan kabur untuk bersembunyi di balik tubuh ramping Sasuke.

Melihat polah Uzumaki muda itu, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Dia masih tidak percaya jika Naruto sangat phobia dengan hantu. "Maafkan aku, karena masuk tiba-tiba. Dan maafkan dia yang sudah memanggil anda Sadako." Sasuke membungkuk kecil ke arah pria setengahbaya berbaju putih dengan rambut panjang tergerai. Wajahnya putih mendekati pucat, seringainya lebar dengan tatapan mata seolah penuh dengan 'hasrat'. Memang benar dia mirip Sadako, tapi tetap saja Naruto sudah tidak sopan berteriak seperti tadi pada seseoarang diyakini Sasuke sebagai pemilik resort ini.

"Tidak masalah. Apa kalian ingin bermalam disini?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kami sebenarnya hanya ingin minta tolong untuk memperbaiki mesin mobil kami." Jawab Sasuke lugas.

Pemilik resort yang mengaku bernama Orochimaru itu lagi-lagi menyeringai. "Dimana mobil kalian?"

"Ada di luar."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh pegawaiku untuk memperbaikinya. Sementara itu, bagaimana kalau kalian menunggu di restoran sederhana kami. Mungkin kalian lapar?"

Sasuke yang hendak menjawab, batal angkat bicara ketika bunyi perut Naruto memecah keheningan. Si blonde yang sedaritadi diam sambil memeluk Sasuke erat tersenyum kikuk ke arah Ukenya. "Huh, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus." Putus Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Pria berpupil emas itu tersenyum lebar ke arah kedua pemuda asing dihadapannya. Dan mulai berjalan ke arah lorong yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Ayo, aku antar kalian kesana."

Sasuke langsung mengekori lelaki paruhbaya tersebut, dan Naruto yang juga masih ketakutan juga mengikuti keduanya dalam diam. Sayangnya, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menyadari jika pria bersurai hitam itu tengah memasang ekpresi senang sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang panjang. Bahkan jauh lebih panjang dari lidah orang normal.

 **####**

Air liur Namiaze Naruto dibuat meleleh keluar dari mulutnya ketika aroma harum dari masakan yang dibawa oleh seorang perempuan bermata bulat tercium olehnya.

"Selamat makan..." Ucapan halus si gadis berambut panjang itu pun dianggap angin lalu oleh si pirang. Dia terlalu fokus pada seporsi ramen pesananya yang mengepulkan asap beraroma sedap di depannya.

Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya menghela nafas, dia heran kenapa begitu mencintai pemuda 'aneh' seperti Naruto.

"Uwaah, _ittadakimasu_.." Seru Naruto setelah meraih sumpit dan mulai menyeruput mie ramen kesukaannya.

Sasukepun melakukan hal yang sama ada makanannya. Yakitori dengan soyu saos bertabur wijen, semangkuk nasi putih hangat dan ocha sebagai minumannya. Kedua sejoli itu menikmati makan malam mereka di resort asing tersebut dalam diam. Duduk bersila di atas tatami dengan meja makan berkaki rendah yang diatasnya terdapat hidangan lezat yang menggugah selera.

"Uhmm.. Enak, rasa ramen ini tidak kalah dengan ramen buatan Teuchi- _jiisan_." Puji sang Uzumaki dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Telan dulu makananmu, _Dobe_! Menjijikan!" Gerutu Sasuke yang di balas cengiran tanpa dosa oleh Naruto.

Sasuke hendak mengambil potongan yakiniku yang lain ketika ia merasa kepalanya memberat. Rasanya pusing sekali. "Dob-" Ia baru akan memanggil nama kekasihnya, ketika pandangan matanya semakin menggelap. Dan pemuda berparas androgini tersebut langsung ambruk ke atas _tatami_ ketika kedua mata dan tubuhnya tak mampu merespon apapun.

"Sasuke?!" Melihat _uke_ nya tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri, tentu saja membuat Naruto panik. Ia mendekati pemuda Uchiha itu dan berusaha membangunkannya. Karena Sasuke sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya, iapun memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan ke luar.

Lorong resort yang sepi, dan hanya diterangi oleh lilin-lilin kecil yang bertengger di dinding, sehingga memberikan kesan temaram seolah diabaikan oleh si pirang. Rasa takutnya selama ini mendadak musnah, tujuannya hanya satu meminta pertolongan agar Sasukenya bisa sadar kembali. Hingga dia tidak menyadari jika gadis pengantar makanan tadi, tengah menyeringai puas melihat kepergiannya.

 **._._. X ._._.**

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri lorong yang nyaris gelap tersebut dengan terburu-buru, berharap dia bisa menemukan Orochimaru atau siapa saja yang dapat menolongnya untuk menyadarkan Sasuke yang pingsan tanpa sebabnya. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari jika ia sudah berlari cukup jauh untuk ukuran resort yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu panjang. Dan meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang makan seorang diri.

"Kenapa, aku tidak dapat menemukan siapapun disini?" Katanya sambil bersandar di dinding, ia mulai mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba menghapus sedikit rasa lelahnya. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menengok ke belakang, dan ia hampir menjerit ketika menyadari jika ia sudah terlalu jauh meninggalkan Sasuke.

Lelaki berzodiak Libra tersebut merutuki kebodohannya, harusnya ia membawa Sasuke pergi bersamanya. Sekarang, ia bingung dimana letak kamar mereka. Apalagi, dia merasa jika lorong dihadapannya terlihat begitu gelap dan jauh seperti di dalam gua. Kini ia tidak hanya bingung dengan keadaan sang _uke_ , dia juga khawatir jika firasatnya tentang resort ini benar terjadi. "Bodoh! Kenapa aku begitu bod-"

Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketika gendang telinganya mendengar langkah kaki berat dari ujung lorong. Ia mempertajam pendengarnnya, berharap jika yang ia dengar adalah kesalahan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu lilin yang menyala dan mengarahkannya ke arah sumber suara tadi berasal.

"Hey, siapa itu?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk buka suara, walau nada bicaranya terdengar ketakutan. "Orochimaru- _san_? Apa itu kau?" Ia kembali angkat suara ketika tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik langkah.

Pria berambut pirang tersebut makin khawatir, apalagi saat menyadari jika langkah kaki yang seperti diseret itu terdengar semakin jelas menuju ke arahnya. Belum lagi, ada suara lain yang samar-samar mengusik indra telinganya. Seperti suara besi yang berderit ketika bergesekan dengan lantai. Dan...

"Huwaaahhh..." Naruto tak mampu menahan suara jeritannya ketika muncul seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan wajah pucat berlumuran darah berjalan menuju ke tempatnya. Bukan cuma itu saja yang membuat Naruto reflek melarikan diri, dia dapat melihat jika wanita yang mirip dengan gadis pengantar makanan, mengarahkan sebilah _katana_ ke arahnya bermaksud untuk membunuhnya.

Naruto yang kaget langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, mengunci pintu dan berharap jika wanita tadi tidak mengejarnya. Belum lama dia beristirahat dari kejaran sosok menyeramkan barusan, tiba-tiba ia merasakan angin dingin berhembus disekitar mata kakinya. Rasa dinginnya mulai terasa semakin jelas sekali melilit kakinya, bahkan perlahan mulai merambat naik. Tapi ada yang berbeda, sesuatu yang merambat di tubuhnya ini bersisik... Seperti sisik ular.

"Aaaaahhh..." Pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali berteriak, dia memejamkan mata erat. Namun ia masih dapat merasakan ular tersebut meliuk-liuk di sekitar kakinya dan perlahan makin naik ke atas tubuhnya. Rasa dinginnya membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Tak berapa lama, Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku tidak dapat digerakan.

 _Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan tubuhku?_ Jerit si pirang dalam hati. Ia ingin membuka mata, tapi pria itu terlalu takut untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Karena merasa jika ular tadi mulai masuk ke dalam bajunya, Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, meskipun rasa takut yang ia alami makin menjadi-jadi.

Perlahan-lahan dia membuka kedua matanya, ada sosok perempuan berambut indigo panjang. Sosok yang sama dengan makhluk yang sesaat lalu membawa pedang untuk dihunuskan ke arahnya. Hanya saja, hanya saja kali ini makhluk itu berbadan setengah ular. Naruto membuka mulutnya, ia ingin menjerit. Tapi suaranya tidak dapat keluar, dan kini nafasnya mulai terasa sesak. Berkali-kali lelaki berparas tampan tersebut mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tiap kata yang hendak keluar seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Sas... Sasu... Sa... A..." Dia berusaha memanggil nama kekasihnya yang tidak dia ketahui seperti apa kondisinya. Disaat ia berjuang keras untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata, perempuan itu menatapnya tajam. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah si pirang, matanya melotot tajam seperti akan keluar. Mulutnya menganga lebar mirip seperti ular, lebar sekali seakan hendak menelan Naruto hidup-hidup.

"Hu-Huwaaahhh..." Dan teriakan Naruto seolah tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang mendadak menghapus pandangan si pirang. Yang terdengar hanya tawa puas si gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Tawa nyaring yang seakan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

 **._._. X ._._.**

 **Naruto's POV...**

SLAP

Aku membuka kedua mataku cepat, nafasku tersengal dan sekujur tubuhku berkeringat. Aku memandangi sekelilingku, dan ternyata aku masih berada di ruang makan tempat dimana Orochimaru mengantarkanku dan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku menghapus peluh di keningku, mimpi burukku barusan seakan nyata bagiku. Bahkan, badanku terasa letih sekali. Mimpiku barusan, sangat menguras energiku.

Aku menatap ke arah meja makan, Ramen pesananku masih ada di tempatnya, tapi sudah mendingin saat aku sentuh. Sepertinya, aku sudah tidur terlalu lama, putusku kala itu.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, "Sasuke!" Aku memandangi ke seluruh ruangan tempatku berada, dan aku tidak mendapati kekasihku diruangan ini. Jantungku kembali berdegup cepat, seingatku Sasuke tadi...

"Ughh..." Aku meremas helai pirangku, kepalaku terasa sakit saat mencoba menyusun ingatanku.

 _"Suke... Baumu harum sekali, aku menyukainya."_

Tunggu! Suara siapa itu? Kenapa suara itu begitu familiar, dan 'Suke' yang suara itu maksud apakah Sasuke kekasihku?

Dengan cekatan aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku bergegas mencari tau dimana keberadaan Sasuke. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

 _"Sasuke... Kau benar-benar sempurna..."_

Suara itu, berasal dari ruangan berpintu kayu jati di depanku. Suara seseorang yang terdengar penuh hasrat. Apa mungkin, dia akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap Sasuke? Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh kekasihku barang seinchi pun.

 **._._. X ._._.**

"SASUKE!"

Pemuda Uzumaki tersebut hampir lupa caranya bernafas ketika di depan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat sang kekasih bersama dengan seorang pria. Yang makin membuatnya terkejut adalah sosok lelaki yang sedang memeluk Sasuke terlihat seperti dirinya. Rambutnya kuning keemasannya, tubuh berkulit tannya, pakaian yang dikenakan, bahkan wajahnya pun serupa dengannya. Sungguh, Naruto bagaikan bercermin ketika melihat sosok asing tersebut. Hanya satu yang berbeda, bola mata mereka. Lelaki yang menyerupai dirinya itu memiliki bola mata hitam dengan retina berwarna merah bagaikan batu ruby.

"Sasuke..." Bahkan suara merekapun sangat mirip.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_ Naruto meremas helai pirangnya, ia begitu bingung dengan rentetan kejadian yang melenceng dari akal sehatnya. Terlalu banyak kejadian aneh yang seakan ingin membuat kepalanya pecah karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Ahhnnn... Mnhhhp..."

Mendengar suara desahan seseorang, seakan menarik Naruto dari alam bawah sadarnya. Namun, pemandangan dihadapannya sekali lagi membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena kesal. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, sosok tiruannya itu tengah memagut mesrah bibir merah sang Uchiha muda.

Hal lain yang mengejutkan Naruto adalah sosok Sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan lelaki berpupil merah tersebut. Jaket bassball biru yang tadi dikenakan oleh ukenya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Sedangkan _T-shirt_ Sasuke sudah tanggal dari tempatnya. Sasuke sudah telanjang bulat seperti bayi baru lahir ketika Naruto mengamati kekasihnya lebih jauh lagi. Bahkan celana jeans panjang yang dipakai oleh Sasuke tadi sudah teronggok di atas lantai.

"Sasuke..." Desis Naruto tidak terima melihat kekasihnya disentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

Melihat lidah Naruto palsu itu mengobrak-abrik mulut kekasihnya semakin dalam membuat si blonde naik pitam. Ia mencengkram buku jarinya hingga memutih, bersiap untuk melayangkan tinjunya pada makhluk yang sudah menyentuh uke kesayangannya. Namun...

BLZZZZ

"Ugh!" Tubuh Naruto terpental jatuh ketika ia menghantam sesuatu yang kasat mata, sesaat setelah ia berlari untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Di depannya seperti ada penghalang yang tak terlihat. Dan penghalang tersebut membuatnya tidak dapat mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau manis sekali sayangku..." Naruto palsu itu kembali mendominasi mulut si raven, menyesap savila miliknya dan menganggap jika si pemilik tubuh yang asli tidak berada disana. Ia terus mencumbui Sasuke yang masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar, pipi putihnya yang kenyal, hidung mbangirnya, bahkan tiruan Naruto tersebut sudah tidak ingat berapa kali ia mencumbui bibir mungil Uchiha muda ini.

"Anhhh... Annghh..." Sasuke mengangkat dagunya, seolah memberi akses untuk Naruto palsu tadi menginvasi leher jenjangnya. Mengiyakan kegiatan lelaki asing tersebut yang terus menjilat dan menggigit kecil bagian itu. Bagian tersensitif seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedangkan, tak jauh dari ranjang keduanya, Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya terlihat mati-matian untuk menembus dinding transparan di depannya. Tidak peduli pada bahunya yang mulai kebas karena terus menerus ia gunakan untuk menerbos 'dinding' tersebut, tujuannya hanya satu, segera menolong Sasuke dari siapapun yang mencoba menjadi dirinya.

"Anghhh... Ahhh..." Desahan Sasuke kembali menggema diruangan besar itu, nafasnya semakin memburu ketika lidah Naruto palsu itu memainkan putingnya. Menghisap kuat bahkan juga menggigit, geli, ngilu, dan nikmatlah yang pemuda raven itu rasakan ketika putingnya 'dimainkan' dengan begitu cekatan.

Tidak sadarkah Sasuke jika dia tengah disetubuhi oleh orang lain. Apakah ia terlalu menikmati keadaannya saat ini sampai ia tidak menyadari jika kekasihnya yang asli sibuk menghancurkan 'dinding' dihadapannya dengan terus menyebut namanya? Tidak sadarkah Sasuke, jika orang yang sibuk menandai area perutnya sekarang ini, tersenyum puas melihat kepasrahannya saat berada dalam kungkuhan tubuh atletis seorang yang bahkan tidak jelas makhluk seperti apa.

"Sasuke... Sasuke sadarlah! Kumohon Sasuke!" Naruto terus menerus meninju 'dinding' pembatas antara dirinya dan Sasuke dengan terus memanggil nama sang Uchiha muda. Walaupun sengatan aliran listrik dari penghalang itu membuat seluruh sendinya sakit. Ia terus menghantamkan pukulan dan tendangannya ke arah penghalang tersebut, tidak peduli pada darah yang mulai merembes dari tangannya, asalkan dia dapat menghancurkan 'dinding' transparan itu dan segera menolong kekasihnya.

"Ahhh... Ughh... Naru-" Disaat Uzumaki Naruto yang asli sibuk menghancurkan pembatas tadi reflek berhenti ketika mendengar sang kekasih menyebut namanya. Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika menyaksikan makhluk serupa dengannya tadi tengah menandai paha dalam Sasuke.

"Tidak! SASUKE, BUKA MATAMU!SADARLAH SASUKE, KUMOHON SADARLAH!" Naruto terus berteriak sekencang mungkin, berharap suaranya sampai ke telinga sang Uchiha yang sibuk menggeram ketika Naruto palsu itu menghisap kejantanannya. Dan seakan menertawakan panggilannya yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh si pirang, pria berpupil rubi itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika kedua bola matanya bertumbukan dengan milik sang Uzumaki.

"Dasar iblis, menjauh dari Sasuke! Lepaskan dia brengsek!" Layaknya orang kerasukan, Naruto mati-matian untuk berusaha keras menghancurkan pembatas yang menghalangi. Apalagi ketika melihat makhluk itu hendak memasuki lubang Sasuke dengan kejantanannya.

"TIDAK! BERHENTI SIALAN, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU PADA SASUKEKU!" Dia terus menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah 'dinding' itu, padahal tangannya mulai menghitam akibat aliran listrik yang menyengat tubuhnya.

"Ughh... Naru-" Sasuke menggeleng pelan, masih dalam ketidaksadarannya, pria berkulit putih itu merasakan sesuatu mencoba memasuki liang senggamanya. Menyakitkan, tapi pijatan lembut di area vitalnya membuatnya merasakan nikmat.

"Sasuke..." Lagi-lagi, Naruto hanya dapat menyebut nama kekasihnya itu, ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang pria karena tidak dapat melindungi orang yang dia cintai. "Sasuke..." Dia merasa menjadi orang paling lemah di dunia ini karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan Sasuke dari orang jahat yang hendak menyakitinya.

Tubuh Naruto merosot jatuh ke atas tanah, bersamaan dengan lelehan airmata yang mengalir bebas dari sudut matanya. Safirnya menatap kosong ke depan dimana mahkluk itu menyiapkan kejantanannya untuk menyodomi Sasuke. Ia menggeleng lemah, kembali menyebut nama sang uke agar terbangun dari tidurnya. "Suke... SASUKEEEE..."

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

"Suke..."

"Sasuke..."

"SASUKEEEE!"

PLAK

Kedua kelopak mata itu langsung terbuka lebar ketika tepukan keras di kedua pipinya membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya barusan. Deru nafasnya masih terdengar cepat dengan dada bidang miliknya yang bergerak naik turun.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Suara bernada rendah milik seseorang yang berada di atas tubuhnya menyadarkan sang Uzumaki yang sibuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengamati sosok berambut raven di depannya. Dari mulai ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sang _uke_ tak luput dari penglihatannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega melihat kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Iris birunya mengamati ke sekitar, dan ia baru menyadari jika kini dia berada di dalam kamar apartmen miliknya.

"Ternyata semua cuma mimpi..." Gumamnya penuh kelegaan.

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa?" Sasuke menatap si pirang dengan ekpresi penasaran. Yang justru membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah sang kekasih, "Mimpi yang seru, juga menakutkan." Jawabnya ambigu.

"Apa aku ada dalam mimpimu? Karena daritadi kau terus menyebut-nyebut namaku?"

Naruto mengingat sosok Sasuke yang begitu pasrah dan menikmati persetubuhannya dengan makhluk bermata aneh dalam mimpinya tadi.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah, Dobe?! Kau pasti bermimpi jorok tentangku kan? Ayo mengaku sa-uhmmphhm..." Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya yang bulat nan indah itu ketika Naruto menciumnya tiba-tiba. Hanya sebentar saja, karena dia sudah sangat hafal dengan peringai si pirang yang suka seenaknya.

"Uhmmpp... Mnhhpp..." Naruto memperdalam ciumannya, memastikan tidak ada seinchi pun dari rongga hangat Sasuke yang terlewat. Walaupun savila mereka meleleh melewati dagu karena ciuman keduanya yang begitu bersemangat.

"Umphh... Hhhh-Ternyata benar kau mimpi jorok tentangku!" Sasuke mengelap sisa air liur yang membasahi dagunya sambil menatap Naruto dengan ekpresi kesal. Bibir ranumnya yang terlihat merah merekah sengaja ia cebilkan berpura-pura kesal karena ia menjadi objek mimpi 'kotor' sang Uzumaki. Walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa senang karena ia selalu ada di dalam benak kekasihnya.

Naruto menarik pundak Sasuke agar semakin dekat dengannya, lalu dengan seduktif lelaki bermarga Uzumaki tersebut berbisik. "Yah, kau memang ada dalam mimpiku. Dan aku ingin memastikan satu hal."

"Hal apa?"

"Kalau tidak ada yang dapat menyentuh tubub indahmu selain aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Walau dalam mimpi sekalipun." Ucap Naruto yang justru terdengar seperti desisan di telinga Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu..."

Naruto tak menjawab, ia malah menerjang tubuh ramping Sasuke dan menghempaskannya di atas tempat tidur. Uzumaki muda itu kembali menginvasi goa hangat sang Uchiha bungsu tanpa mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk protes atau apapun. Malam ini, waktunya mereka kembali memadu kasih. Menikmati sensasi penuh kenikmatan guna menuju surga dunia yang tak berbatas. Merasakan cinta yang dibalut oleh nafsu dalam tiap hentakkan dan cumbuan. Meniti tangga menuju kenikmatan sesaat yang membawa dua sejoli ini ke surga cinta yang selalu dibutuhkan tiap insan Tuhan. Berdua. Bersatu. Menikmati keiintiman raga yang seakan menghapus dahaga akan cinta. Yah, cinta...

 **._._. X. ._._.**

 **OWARI**

 **._._. X ._._.**

Gomen karena endingnya gaje dan kesannya maksa... Harap maklum aja, authornya kan gak pernah jago bikin ending yang pas... #alesan...

Regards,

Fu FujoCassiopeia...


End file.
